1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a driving circuit of electro-optical devices, such as a liquid crystal device, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, having the electro-optical device installed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Related, these types of driving circuits can have a data line driving circuit for driving data lines, a scanning line driving circuit for driving scanning lines, and a sampling circuit for sampling image signals formed above a substrate of an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device. In addition, when driving the related driving circuits, at the timing of sampling circuit driving signals supplied from the data line driving circuit, the sampling circuit can sample an image signal supplied to image signal lines and supplies the sampled signals to the data lines.
In a technology for obtaining high-definition image display while suppressing an increase in driving frequency, serial image signals can be converted into a plurality of parallel image signals of three phases, six phases, twelve phases, twenty four phases, etc. (that is, phase development), and then the converted signals can be supplied to a corresponding electro-optical device through a plurality of image signal lines. Here, the image signals are simultaneously sampled by a plurality of sampling switches and the sampled signals are simultaneously supplied to the plurality of data lines.